The Element of Love
by x ShadowFrost x
Summary: When Kai's childhood friend and her little sister come to live on the Bounty temporarily, Sensei determines them as being 2 of the 5 long lost ninja masters and the ninja must set out to find the other 3 long lost ninja. But will one of these ninja go dark and succeed in killing one of the ninja? And what happens when the ninja each fall in love with the lost ninja masters?
1. Chapter 1: Keiko

Chapter 1: Keiko

Hi! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! I'M _SOOOOOOOO _EXCITED ABOUT IT! AFTER YOU READ MY STORY I WOULD _REALLLLLLLY _APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GIVE A REVIEW ON IT. NOW ON TO THE STORY! :D

**Nya's P.O.V**.

" REEE! REEE! REEE!"

I heard the Serpentine alarm go off and raced to the guys' room. As soon as they came out I heard Cole say," Finally we actually get to kick-butt!" As they ran to the deck of the Bounty I quickly asked them if I could come and fight with them (partially using my samurai mech of course!).

"I don't think-"

"Sure!" My older brother,Kai, was cut off by my boyfriend, Jay.

It turns out the Serpentine were specifically attacking Jamakai village, so when we got there I jumped out of my samurai mech and instantly started fighting snakes with my ninja comrades. I then noticed a girl about my age with brown hair and dark brown almond shaped eyes skillfully punching and kicking snakes. "Retreat!" shouted a Constrictai snake as Zane kicked him... in the nuts. Soon snakes were slithering their scaly butts outta the village as fast as they could. After the snakes left, I took off my samurai helmet and walked to the brown haired girl who had been fighting the snakes."Keiko?" I said. "Nya?" The girl replied. "Oh my god! It's really you!" I yelped happily. Hearing all the noise I made, the guys came over to me. Cole, with his mask still on, said," Do you know her?" "Do I _know_ _her_?" I replied,"Kai and I practically _grew up _with her!" "Sup, my name is Keiko Peters." the girl casually greeted the ninja. The guys removed their masks. "I'm Cole, ninja of earth."Cole explained. "Hi I am Zane, ninja of ice. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Zane said calmly. "Hi! I'm Jay, ninja of lightning!" Jay exclaimed with a smile on his face. "And I'm Lloyd the green ninja. I control all of the elements!" Lloyd announced boastfully while the others all rolled their eyes. "What element do you control, Kai?" Keiko asked. "Fire." Kai replied. "Cool." Keiko commented a Kai blushed. "So Keiko did you just move here?" I asked. "Yes, my parents thought Jamakai village would be a nice place for them to open up their store." Keiko answered,"I'm still unpacking my stuff though." "We could come and help you unpack tomorrow, if you want." Zane offered politely. "That would be great!" Keiko said happily. "Well, I better go home now before my family thinks I'm dead." Keiko joked. "I'll walk with you to your house." I said, "Besides it would be nice to catch up on what has happened since we haven't seen each other for _sooooo_ long." The ninja then nodded their heads and told me they'd be waiting for me at the Bounty.

**Keiko's P.O.V.**

Nya and I had been walking for about five minutes when Nya said," You know my brother has a thing for you, right?" I took a large breath of air before I said," Yes I know. But I'm sure he doesn't like me _that_ way." Nya rolled her eyes and sarcastically said," Then tell me you did _not _just see Kai blush when you complimented him." " I saw him blush!" I retorted. Intentionally trying to change the subject I asked Nya how all of the guys became ninja.

**Cole's P.O.V.**

On our walk back to the Bounty, I hung back to talk to Kai instead of Zane.

"Sooo about you and Keiko-"

"Shut up!" Kai snapped.

I smiled.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHICH DAYS I'M GOING TO POST NEW CHAPTERS ON BUT FOR NOW I'M GOING TO TRY AND POST NEW CHAPTERS WHENEVER I FIND THE TIME... BUT THAT MIGHT BE A WHILE FOR NOW BECAUSE I HAVE A STUPID SCHOOL PROJECT TO DO... BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ambush

Chapter 2: The Ambush

**Hey everyone just as a heads up I wanted to say that I don't own Ninjago or the following characters : Kai, Cole, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Sensei Wu, and Nya . Now enjoy chapter 2 cause this chapter is a roller coaster of delight!**

* * *

**Keiko's P.O.V.**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I almost pressed the snooze button when I remembered that Nya and the ninja would be here at 8:00 a.m. To help me unpack stuff. I glanced at my clock. "DARN IT! IT'S 7:30 A.M.! NYA AND THE NINJA WILL BE HERE IN 30 MINUTES!" I yelled to myself silently not wanting to wake up my sister if she was still asleep. In nearly ten minutes I got dressed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and ran downstairs to start eating breakfast. Surprisingly when I got downstairs, I saw my little sister (who isn't really a morning person) already eating breakfast. "I hope you didn't eat all the Cheerios already, Sarah." I joked. "No there's still some left for you." Sarah said completely missing the point of my joke. Sarah looks like me except she has hazel eyes and more blond steaks in her brown hair. She's also 3 years younger than me which means she is 14 years old. Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I asked Sarah if mom and dad wanted to tell me anything. "Nah, they just said that they had to work overtime at their store." Sarah reported. I sighed, they were _always_ working overtime at their store. Putting Sarah's bowl and my bowl in the dishwasher, I heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door. "That must be Nya and the ninja." I thought. Oddly, it was my sister who opened the door."I don't remember her being a fangirl of the ninja." I thought amusingly. Lloyd must've rang the doorbell because he was in front of Nya and the other guys. Another surprise was when my sister actually _smiled_. _She never really smiles, unless she fake smiles and I know when she fake smiles!_ Sarah then said,"Hey guys! Come on in."

Soon we all started unpacking boxes and everyone was was asking me where things were supposed to go. By the time we finished I was _exhausted. _"Hey, Keiko, now since we're finished unpacking stuff, I was wondering -I mean we were wondering- if you wanted to go to the arcade for lunch." Kai seemed to stammer. "There's an _arcade_ here?" I questioned. "Yeah! It's awesome!" Jay told me with a grin. "_Jeez, _Jay is almost always smiling." I thought,"and it _definitely_ looks like him and Nya are dating or something..." "Sure! I'd love to come! You wouldn't mind if my sister came too, would you?" I asked concerningly. "Not at all." Cole said.

At the arcade, I saw Kai look at an air hockey table then he looked at me and said," I bet I can beat you!"

"I bet not!"

Eventually, the score became 7 to 2 and I had beat Kai's $$. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" I chanted while I did my victory dance." Hey, you two! The pizza is done!" Cole yelled. When we all sat down at the table I realized that Sarah was sitting next to Lloyd and when Lloyd whispered something to her she giggled.

After we all finished eating, Nya said," Hey, Keiko, remember that one time Kai got that sticky ball stuck on your ceiling?" I nodded my head.

* * *

_(now imagine)_

_Ten-year-old Kai is throwing a small, sticky ball up and down in his hands in Keiko's room. Nine-year-old Nya says,"Careful, Kai, that ball is really sticky." Then nine-year-old Keiko says," Make sure you don't hit anything with it." "Don't worry I won't hit any- oops!" The sticky ball gets stuck on the ceiling. "Don't worry I'll get it down!" Kai runs out of Keiko's room and comes back with a broomstick. Kai starts to prod the ball with the broomstick. The ball falls down and gets stuck in Keiko's hair. Keiko screams._

* * *

(Back to Keiko's P.O.V.)

"-And then my dad couldn't find any scissors to cut the ball out of my hair so your dad had to come over and cut the ball out with a samurai sword. My hair looked horrible after the ball was cut out!" Keiko finished for Nya. Everyone laughed except Kai and Keiko, who were both blushing. Turning to me Sarah said,"I think I'm going to walk home now." "Okay." I told Sarah. "Bye, Sarah, it was nice meeting you." Lloyd says. "It was nice meeting you too." Sarah smiled back at Lloyd.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

"Bye, Kai." Keiko told me once we got to her doorstep. I had escorted Keiko to her home an hour after Sarah left. "Thanks for inviting us to the arcade." Keiko continued,"It's so hard moving to a new village." "It sounds hard enough." I reassured her," Well I guess I'll see you around. Bye." "Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!" Keiko dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a blue piece of paper and then handed it to me."It has my phone number, e-mail, and address if you ever want to talk to me." "Thanks." I said with my heart welling up with joy because she actually gave me her phone number," Well I better leave now. Bye!"

"REEE! REEE! REEE!"

I was jerked awake by the serpentine alarm. I looked at the other guys. They were also awake. I looked at the dimly lit clock. 11:30 p.m.! "Why are snakes attacking 11:30 friggin' p.m. !" I thought. "Hey, Nya! Where did trouble strike this time?" Jay asked Nya when we got to the control room."They're at 1089 Manson street." Nya responded. "That's where Keiko lives!" I gasped.

After we got to Keiko's house we actually had to knock the door down. When we were inside, I saw about ten snakes cornering Keiko and Sarah. Keiko was in a fighting stance trying to punch and kick the snakes and kept on yelling to her wide-eyed sister to stay behind her. I quickly rushed over to the snake that was the closest to Keiko. The snake tried to hit me with his spear but I swiftly sidestepped, hooked my foot under his and flipped him over. "Thanks." I heard Keiko mutter to me. I knew I shouldn't look at her at the moment but I just couldn't fight the urge to look at her, she looked _soooooo_ beautiful. "Kai? Ummm... Kai?" Keiko said confusingly. "What?" I asked. "I thought you were just staring at me but... nevermind." Keiko told me. "Oh..." I blushed and quickly turned around so Keiko wouldn't see me blush. Soon, we killed five serpentine and then the other five serpentine got scared and ran away. Sarah, still crouched in the corner, looked as if she were just about to faint. Then I realized she was staring at all the blood splattered on Cole's uniform. Lloyd must have realized that Sarah was looking at Cole because I heard him whisper something reassuring to her. "Th-thank you." Sarah stammered while standing up shakily. "Holy cr p! This place looks _terrible. _I'm going to call my parents and tell them about this. Sarah, do you want to come and talk to mom and dad?" Keiko asked. Sarah nodded looking a bit queasy.

A few minutes later, Keiko came back. " My parents wanted to ask you if Sarah and I could live with you guys for now." Keiko explained to the ninja with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Sure." Cole said,"We have an extra spare room." "Great." Keiko said flatly,"I'll go tell my parents."

* * *

**Keiko's P.O.V.**

"They don't even like us. For god's sake, the won't even come to see if Sarah and I are okay!" I thought miserably. "Sarah, pack your bag! We're going to live on the Bounty for a few days!" I shouted. "Well at least Kai and Nya will be there..." I muttered to myself.

**And that's all of chapter 2! Whew typing this took forever! Well, I hope you liked it soooo... BYE FOR NOW! :D Oh yeah and here's and internet cookie (::) in fact... HAVE THE WHOLE BOX! ****[(::)] ****BYE MY FANS! ****=D MWUAH HA HA HA!**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girls

Chapter 3: The New Girls

**Hey everyone who cares to read my story! Sorry for the long delay. My parents wanted me to work on this school project -_- . So anyway, in this chapter I named Lloyd's four-headed dragon "FourHeads". I would really appreciate it if you guys could tell me (through the reviews) what Lloyd's four-headed dragon is named.**

**Well, here's the story! :) Enjoy! :D**

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

"I'm _sooo_ glad Keiko and I get to stay at the Bounty. I'll get to see Lloyd every day!" I thought on the ride to the Bounty. Well, technically I wasn't on a ride because I was actually riding with Lloyd on his four-headed dragon. "I still don't understand why Keiko seems so mad at our parents," I thought bitterly. " Hey, Sarah, see that red thing in the distance?" Lloyd asked me."Yeah" "That's the Bounty." As we neared I realized Lloyd must be right because I saw a beautiful, red flying ship. "I'm going to land FourHeads, so hold on tight!" Lloyd warned me. All of a sudden, FourHeads went straight down and I felt the cool rush of the wind around my face. Flapping his wings, FourHeads slowed to a halt and landed on the ground. A few seconds later, we saw Jay's Stormglider land and then saw Keiko come running out of it to see if I was okay after riding with Lloyd on his four-headed dragon. "Are you okay?! Did you get scared?!" I rolled my eyes. Keiko was mobbing me with stupid questions. "Chill, Keiko, she's fine." Lloyd reassured Keiko jokingly," And look, there's Kai,Cole, and Zane."

"So how are we going to get up there?" Keiko asked. "Easy. We use the anchor as an elevator." Cole replied."Oh okay." Keiko said a bit worriedly.

First, Keiko, accompanied by Kai, went up to the deck of the Bounty on the anchor elevator. Then Zane, Jay, and Cole. Now Lloyd and and I had to go up. "Here, I'll hold your hand." Lloyd offered sweetly. Reluctantly, I stepped onto the anchor. Soon, I felt it start to go up and I wrapped my fingers around Lloyd's fingers. "You can step onto the Bounty now," Lloyd whispered into my ear, and I stepped onto the Bounty.

**Cole's P.O.V.**

"Sensei, our visitors are here." I reported. "Thank you, Cole," Sensei replied,"please send them to me."

"Yes, Sensei."

**Keiko's P.O.V.**

"So where do I put my bag?" I asked Cole. "In the second room to the left." Cole answered. "Okay," Sarah replied dreamily.

"Done," I said with annoyance," we put our bags in the room." "Good." Cole responded ignoring my annoyance,"Now you two can meet Sensei." I was about to ask who Sensei was when, all of a sudden, Cole practically pushed Sarah and me into a room.

"Thank you, Cole. You may be excused." an elderly man with a long white beard and a Chinese hat said. He turned towards me and Sarah. "Now what are your names?" he asked us. "My name is Keiko," I said flatly,"and this is my younger sister, Sarah." "Ahhh, Keiko and Sarah," he echoed our names,"The reason I asked for you was to tell you about the first spinjitsu master." "But, sir -" "Call me Sensei, please." "But, Sensei, Nya already told me about the first spinjitsu master." I said confused. " And Lloyd told me about the first spinjitsu master on the way here." Sarah said with confusion. "Ah, but you don't know about the prophecy of the other five elemental ninja. You see the prophecy states there will be five other ninja; a ninja of wind, a ninja of darkness, a ninja of life, a ninja of psychic, and a ninja of water. I have seen what you are capable of and have realized that both of you carry the traits of two of these ninja. Keiko, you are the wily ninja of darkness. Sarah you are the manipulative ninja of psychic." Suddenly I saw a flash of gold light and realized I was now wearing a midnight purple ninja suit and Sarah was wearing an orange ninja suit."Thank you, Sensei." I said trying to sound thankful. " Good, now it's time for you to start training," Sensei told us,"Sarah, Lloyd will help you train. As for you, Keiko, Kai will help you train." Sensei then motioned us to go outside.

Once we were outside, Kai and Lloyd walked up to Sarah and me and told us to follow them. They led us to a room _filled_ with tons weapons. Pointing to a shelf of wooden training weapons, Kai said,"Choose whichever weapon you'd like to train with." I gazed across the shelf. "Ohhhh! A boomerang! You guys use these?" Sarah exclaimed holding up a sturdy wooden boomerang that _definitely_ looked like it was meant to hit people. "Yeah we use those sometimes but not real often." Lloyd explained. My eyes finally landed on a wooden pair of sai. "I think I've decided what I'm going to use for training." I declared while picking up the wooden pair of sai. "Me too." Sarah announced with her hand tightly grabbing onto the boomerang she was holding earlier. "Great! Let's go out onto the deck and start training." Lloyd said. "Nice choice," Kai whispered to me on the way to the deck.

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

"Okay so here's how you do the training course," Lloyd demonstrated jumping onto the odd looking training course that _literally _popped up from the floor of the deck. "OOF!" Lloyd gasped after getting hit off by the dummy. I giggled. "Now it's your turn." Lloyd smiled. "What?!" I exclaimed," You didn't even tell me how to do it!" Lloyd shrugged,"That's how things work here. You have to learn how to do it yourself." "Okay then." I replied reluctantly while stepping onto the training course thingie. Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy. I held up my boomerang to push the dummy but reacted too late. "Ouch!" I yelped landing butt-first on the hard wooden floor of the Bounty. "That's not fair!" I complained to Lloyd (who, of course, was laughing),"The dummy pops out of nowhere!" "Well that's what will happen in real life." Lloyd chuckled gently and let out his hand to help me up,"But you did better than I did on my first time. The first time I tried the training course the punching bag smacked my whole body **(remember that! It was from the one episode "The Rise of the Great Devourer" I think)**. I winced at the thought of getting your whole body get hit by a punching bag. "C'mon, let's go inside. We've done enough training for today." Lloyd said and he kissed me on the cheek.

**OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! I bet you didn't see that one coming! Well you guys probably won't be seeing me post because I have a MAJOR school project to do and it affects HALF of our grade, so yeah... Well bye for now :) ! And remember to review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: IT'S CHILI TIME! :D

**Chapter 4: IT'S CHILI TIME! :D **

**HELLO EVERYONE! You people are going to love this chapter! It's so funny! Since this is one of my shorter chapters I will probably update later today! I also wanted to say thank you to ArwynandCole, TheComingofEpic, ZaneWalker, firecrackerxx, and SergeantSarcasm7 for all of their support and motivation!**

* * *

**Keiko's P.O.V.**

"Want a twinkie?" Kai offered me. "No thanks. I'll just eat at dinner." I replied. Kai and I had recently walked into the game room after training. I had gotten through the whole training course in only two tries and the rest of the day Kai was bragging to the other guys about how I was a natural. They seem annoyed when Kai brags but I actually think it's kinda cute because he's been doing that even as a kid. "Are you sure?" Kai asked me again while raising his eyebrow. "Cole is cooking tonight and he's making his chili, his worst food, and we all know what happens when you eat _Cole's chili._" Jay said, his eyes still fixed on the video game he was playing with Zane. I rolled my eyes,"Oh, come on, his chili can't be _that_ bad." "Suit yourself," Jay told me, "but don't tell us we didn't warn you."

* * *

Later that night, at dinner time, Kai let me sit in his chair and Lloyd let Sarah sit in his chair for dinner since the table wasn't big enough for _eight_ people. "For dinner I made my chili!" Cole said happily. He served all of us a plate of his chili. I eyed everyone else. My sister was staring into la la land or something while Jay was pushing the chili around in his plate to make it look like he was eating it. I took a bite of the chili and tasted a taste so bad that it made me feel like my taste buds were dying. All of a sudden, I felt sick to the stomach and ran to the bathroom and barfed.

* * *

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

I didn't really know what happened since I was still thinking about how Lloyd had kissed me on the cheek, but when I heard Keiko barf I immediately pushed my plate away and said," Sorry, Cole, I just lost my appetite."

"Me too."

"Yeah."

"Ditto."

"Mmhm."

Everyone else seemed to agree with me as Cole frowned.

When I got to the room that Keiko and I were sharing, I saw Keiko sitting on the bottom bunk which meant I had to sleep on the top bunk. Keiko was in her light pink under shirt and white pajama pants. Quickly, I changed into my tangerine colored pajamas. "So, how did your training go?" Keiko's sudden question startled me. "Well, I got hit by the f**king dummy and probably bruised my butt. But Lloyd told me that I just need a bit more practice. After training he kissed me on the cheek, too." I added silently. "He did what?!" Keiko exclaimed with a shocked expression. "Nothing!" I retorted. "You like him, don't you?" she said. "So what?" I replied," You like _two_ guys. In fact, you dated one on our summer vacation last year." Keiko's cheeks flushed with embarrassment,"Look, Sarah, I'm sorry. Okay. It's just that I've gotten a little bit nervous ever since we became ninja." "_A little bit nervous?_" I thought," _More like a lot nervous!_" " It's okay." I walked over to the light switch, turned it off, and jumped into bed. "Good night," I whispered and dozed off into sleep.

* * *

**What two guys do you think Keiko likes? Even more importantly, who do you think she dated? AND EVEN MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS IN COLE'S CHILI?! Yeah... I'm so random. Oh! And by the way, I will be changing my pen name to "ShadowFrost"! Bye now, and remember to review! :) HAVE A HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY! ;D**


End file.
